The Evil Thoughts Turns Good
by Mizz.DeniseKingston
Summary: King Neptune's wonder cloud has been stolen.He thinks the local tough guy Gangsta Bob took it.He tries to Find GangstaBob.A homeless human named Percy has to go on a quest to save Binkini Bottom and GangstaBob.He meets diffent creatures who come with him.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a tower deep in Atlantis, lies King Neptune. There's something wrong with King Neptune. His wonder cloud has been stolen, and now King Neptune is all RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS…Well a wonder cloud is a cloud on top of your head and that cloud gives King Neptune evil thoughts about what to do to the people of Bikini Bottom. This is what happens.

Chapter One: The Evil Thoughts Turns Good

At the Stop-N'-Shop on Royal Drive, King Neptune is debating on the latest fin shiner.

"Well The Ultra Fin Shiner is very small for my abundant fin."

After a long exhausting argument with an employee they settle on the Finastic Shiner.

"For this all mighty King Neptune I recommend this fin shiner in this jar. It's called the Finastic Shiner."

After hearing his four favorite words "all mighty King Neptune." he was sold. But upon seeing the price King Neptune goes into a fit rage. Also no one can calm him. A loud smash echoes through the store followed by a deep evil laugh and the sound of a car taking off.

King Neptune speeds toward home only to be stop by a stop light. Just before the light turns green an old granny is passing the street. King Neptune waits impatiently as the old lady crosses the road. He begins to wait vigorously as the crowd passes by. He finally gets home, he yells in the empty house.

"Someone in this place I'm ready for my daily back rub appointment."

But then something feels weird…something feels missing in King Neptune head. He looks all around the room he sees nothing not even his wonder cloud. The first person he thinks who took the cloud is GangstaBob. GangstaBob is toughest of the weenies. But then King Neptune feels an award feeling in his belly a feeling of goodness and rainbows and unicorns. But King Neptune puts the feeling aside and

Goes on the quest to find GangstaBob


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Race Against Time

On the curb is GangstaBob with his signature foil grill and red bandana.

"Well well well, guess who's in my part of town." said GangstaBob like he was not surprised.

"You really think you own this town with your little fake grill and cheap bandana."King Neptune said looking at all the billboards of him smiling with a sparkle of flash on his smile.

King Neptune looked very disgusted when he said those words about GangstaBob, like a fish had died.

"Let's make this quick, someone took my wonder cloud and now I'm turning into a goodie-goodie like your brother. I think wait a second I know you took it so had it over." said King Neptune as he tried to breath.

"So that's why your rich ass is in a place like this. Let's get this straight you think that I took it ,now give me one good reason why I would take your stupid wonder cloud." said GangstaBob taping his biker boots n the cracked concrete.

King Neptune couldn't think of anything cause his mind was going to have some favorite ideas. So he thought of something very said GangstaBob was.

"Cause you are a thief." Said King Neptune with a glint in his eyes.

"I steal one piece of gum for a boy and now I 'm a thief, well whatever let's make a deal." said GangstaBob with a crooked smile.

GangstaBob was thinking in his miniature brain a way to get easy money.

"Sure but what." said King Neptune feeling sick in his belly.

You give me half your profits for a year, and I will find out who took your wonder cloud." Said GangstaBob with eyes open up like money was in his hands.

King Neptune had to think fast cause something was happening again in his belly. Plus King Neptune was wasting half his profits on fake necessities .

"You have a deal GangstaBob." said King Neptune shaking GangstaBob's filthy hand.

But then King Neptune's brain went blank and became all RAINBOWS AND UNICORNS. He was jumping and singing ,but he had one more thing to say.

"You have 2weeks until I will order flowers(guards) to get you." Said King Neptune said in his rancid singing voice.

GangstaBob was thinking of a plan to get the money. Walking away as fast as he could in his leather pants trying to make people think that he never knew King Neptune. He was on his way to find people for the upcoming quest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Seeking the Army

After rounding the corner GangstaBob began plotting. In the distance he could hear King Neptune saying how he and the unicorn princess were best friends. The only thing GanstaBob could think about was the awkwardness King Neptune was bringing to the low-ruined town.

Then GangstaBob thought about what he should do to get the crown. Then something hit him."I should get all my long timed jail buddies together to get the cloud for King Neptune. Yes its genius!"Said GangstaBob laughing psychotically out loud.

Then some random kid came up to GangstaBob.

"Uh dude are you talking to yourself?"Said the random kid.

"Errrrrrr! I have no idea what you are talking about kid. "Stated GangstaBob hurrying away.

While hurrying away GangstaBob noted "Note to self, stop talking to myself out loud." With that in mind he went to seek the army of the most evil villains in the city of Bikini Bottom.

Now the next step in my plan is to find the buddies he hasn't seen since the reunion in 2007.

"What about Fibbing Franck the Flounder, Notorious Nate, Chuck Stop N' Steal." Wait before I continue Ii just want to make this straight I didn't make up these names." Thought GangstaBob weird out. The last two people he had to make them part of the group was Dirty mouthed Dre. The last person was in his diminutive head was his no good, goodie-goodie twin brother SpongeBob Square pants

I know you guys are thinking "Why SpongeBob?" well because GangstaBob hated his twin brother, so he thought if the quest got tough and something happen he can sacrifice SpongeBob.

Then he went to a drifted flashback.

When SpongeBob was born first he got all the attention. He got the newest everything you can think of cell phones, clothes, technology and most of all the best girlfriends. All GangstaBob got was the broken hand me downs. Not even kidding, even the girlfriends, they were to depressed that SpongeBob broke up with them they didn't care who they went with next .During the prom SpongeBob did the famous "sponge Dance". That night a producer talked to him about a deal of a TV show. Of course he took the deal and was making bags of the mulla. And guess what I got...NOTHING! So I ran away from home. My mom was screaming my really name"NankareaBobies", and he left at the age of 17 and at the age of 29 he was found in jail. 12 years later.

After drifting the flashback he went on his way to The filthy Krusty Krabs to get SpongeBob. Who he hasn't seen him in 12 years.


End file.
